Slad'ran
|status=Killable |location=Den of Sseratus, Gundrak |instance=Gundrak }} Slad'ran is a boss of Gundrak in northeastern Zul'Drak. Slad'ran, a Drakkari ice troll, is the former high prophet of Sseratus, the Drakkari serpent god. The Drakkari sacrificed Sseratus along with their other animal gods to obtain their considerable power in the fight against the Scourge, who are swiftly encroaching upon Drakkari lands. The death of the god transferred the immense power of Sseratus to the high prophet. He now stands guard over the Den of Sseratus within the subterranean chambers of Gundrak. Attacks and abilities Poison Nova: Poison AoE attack with 20-yard radius that deals moderate damage to your group. The debuff appears as a bleed effect, and cannot be removed. Spawns Adds: He spawns a load of adds that should be dealt with, since they might stun your tank / healer. In heroic mode, each snake add has about 6500 HP and will deal roughly anywhere from 800-1800 damage per attack. Adds must be cleared quickly to mitigate damage done to group. Regular Strategies Make sure your group runs out of the Poison Nova. Have one player on add duty to kill the small snakes that run into the fight. Alternatively, if you want everyone on dps duty, Slad'ran may be kited far away from his regular room, for example across the watery area and up to the next doorway to the next room. When the group is far enough away, the small green snakes will not be able to locate you and will pile up in front of two of the snake statues in Slad'ran's room. The bigger snakes will still find you, but not having to deal with the snake wrap stun simplifies the fight a lot, especially if the group has low dps(such as 3 manning etc). Note: The green constrictor snakes no longer pile up, and will find you in the next room as of patch 3.08. Heroic Strategy It's possible to tank Slad'ran virtually anywhere in the room, though creating a choke-point of some kind between the tank and healer is recommended. Regardless of where the party stands, it's best for ranged DPSers and healers to stand at max range to avoid the Poison Nova. One tanking spot is simply in the middle of the room, while other groups might prefer to pull him into the choke point at the stairs so the adds will bunch up. When using the hallway strategy, be mindful of distance so the healer can avoid Poison Nova, while not being so far that if the tank moves, range or LoS is broken. Strategies involving LoSing the Poison Nova, kiting the boss, fighting in the water, or pulling far up the stairs are generally not viable because of patches from Blizzard. If the group grossly out-gears the encounter, it's possible to just tank and spank while AoEing. But if the party is struggling, the key is to handle the adds to avoid the snake-wrap. It's like a DPS race with the timer being the number of adds the party can handle. A snake-wrap on the healer of a party that is struggling will be a wipe. By choking the adds in the hallway, it may be easier for the tank to draw threat as the adds run past him toward the healer. If the adds keep getting away and to the healer, the party either needs to AoE more to kill them, or the tank needs to stop hitting the boss and just focus on add threat. Typically, the tank can sunder and build threat until around 65% of the boss's health, then the adds start to become plentiful. Either AoE needs to increase or the tank needs to start taunting and hitting the adds rather than the boss. Remembering to immediately use and keep stacked any abilities that reduce the armor of, or increase the damage taken by, the boss will help DPS to proceed as quickly as possible and reduce the duration of the fight. A strategy to help slow adds and position healer out of range is to have a Hunter and someone who can off-tank and DPS easily (feral druid). Position is key even though Blizzard took away the LoS bug there is still a way to slow down adds and keep healer and range safe that is on the ramp coming from the entrance. Position the fight on one of the levels while the healer is standing on the one on the diagonally opposite side. On the next one down have the Hunter place a freezing trap between that landing and the tank to slow down adds which might get past. Have the main tank aggro as much as possible (however it seems the adds can slither right by the main tank even in the small space) that is what the frost trap is for to slow down adds so hunter can AoE them out also there to save healer in case they get to them. If the main tank is snake-wrapped have the OT pull aggro (this is why a feral druid is good) till the debuff on the main tank goes away. The adds have approximately 6500 health and are not elite. For warrior tanks, it may be beneficial to put vigilance on the healer for the ability to quickly taunt snakes off him. If the party is going to wipe, it typically happens within the first 50% because the snakes will start to wrap and someone (usually multiple people) will die. If this happens, the party is letting too many adds live. If however, the boss reaches 50% and the party isn't being wrapped and appears to be in good shape, blow cooldowns to finish him off. This fight is busy but happens quickly. Loot Videos Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summon Constrictors * ;Summon Snakes * ;Killing a player: * * * ;Death * External links Category:Gundrak mobs Category:Bosses Category:Ice trolls